Separation
by Foxbear
Summary: On the run after Autobot Base Omega One is destroyed Arcee begins to sense that there is something wrong with her partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Shielding**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction**

**Set During "Scattered"**

**WARNING: SPOILERS! **

Nothing about this situation was normal. The warrior had retreated from compromised bases before of course. That happened in war, but never like this, never scattering with no way of knowing where her allies were, never not knowing if the Prime was alive, never with a small organic ally, and as strange as it was for her it had to be many times worse for him. Jack; raised in Jasper, Nevada, who had always had a home, who had always know that there was a place for him to go back to. Now everything he had been a certainty from his creation had been ripped from him.

The blue cycle-bot rolled down the dusty two lane road and was grateful for the darkness that concealed them. She needed no headlights to navigate the laser straight road and Jack didn't seem to care. The peace and quiet of the unpopulated area was a blessing as well. In addition to the all the normal worries that accompanied a retreat something was wrong with her partner. Arcee kept trying to assure herself that his reactions were normal all things considered. He might have the spark of a warrior but he was still painfully young. But her processor and her spark kept coming around to the same conclusion; something was wrong, and it was more than what he would admit to.

The strangeness had begun moments before they had left the base, when Miko had glanced out of Bulkhead's window at Jack. Arcee had seen the need in the girl's eyes as she looked to the eldest human for some reassurance, seeking the strength that had always been there given freely for the others to draw on. The Cybertronian had felt her partner sag as he turned his head away. She had seen the shock on Miko's face as the girl first recoiled and then pressed against the clear barrier, hurt and confusion on her face. Then the Wreckers were gone and the scout had focused all her attention on the task at hand sensing the corresponding shift in the raven haired youth. Then they were through the groundbridge and rolling down a cracked and deserted highway. Jack had remained silent for a few moments and then his composure had seemed to crack and the strangeness had really started.

The human had become a constant steady presence that she had not even realized she was relying on until it had failed. He had begun shaking almost before the portal had closed behind them. Over the months she had known him the raven haired youth had grown more mature and with that more quiet. Everyone listened when Jack spoke in a large part because he spoke only when he had something to say. But soon after the green portal had closed behind them he had begun to almost babble. The human had voiced concerns for Miko and Bulkhead, for Raf and Bumblebee, for Wheeljack and Agent Fowler. Then he had latched onto the subject of his mother and held onto that until his ill fated text message.

The femme had spent no time or energy reprimanding him for the lapse in judgment. If she had an energon cube for every rookie who got into scrap for broken communications protocol the Autobots would want for the precious substance. She simply couldn't find it in her spark to be angry at him. She was a bit disappointed but more than that the femme was confused. That kind of mistake, that level of carelessness was not what she had expected of Jack and when she had rushed to his rescue there was something about his movements. There was a hesitation and clumsiness to his movements that she had never seen in him, not in a life threatening situation. He had apparently focused himself for the time it took to defeat their attackers but he had begun shaking again nearly as soon as they had put some distance between themselves and the Decepticons.

The trembling had faded but was still present as night fell and the next day dawned. They had taken to the earthen tracks between the tall rows of corn for cover. Arcee had learned to read the stress signals Jack's body sent out; from his pheromones to the sounds he made to the subtle changes in his movements the femme had begun to master the art of understanding what he refused to tell her. When the trembling had increased she had offered to stop for food but Jack refused. With a quiet inner sigh and a flickering thought about mechs too proud for their own good she announced that she needed to stretch her legs and pulled over. The femme made a show of loosening her joints but doubted it was necessary. Her junior partner was far too distracted to notice the subtle manipulation even if she hadn't put on the display.

A tall machine built to harness the plentiful wind power on the planet creaked in the breeze as the raven haired youth walked towards a low wooden fence. The human paused and seemed to be gazing out at the setting sun.

"Arcee," he called out softly.

The femme winced at the tiredness in his voice. There was something missing from the soft tones, something hard to pin down. It was as if some strength had been stolen from the youth with his home. The Autobot moved forward to be closer.

"Team Prime," his voice tightened almost imperceptibly over the title, "is scattered to the winds. For all we know you and I could be the only ones left."

Arcee felt a small shock run through her at the words but forced it aside. She let her hand curl comfortingly around his shoulder and spoke low and fierce.

"I don't believe that Jack, and I know you don't either."

The certainty in her voice was pointed. Of all of them the raven haired youth was the only one equipped to know if at least there was one other still functional and they both knew it. He looked up at her and then glanced quickly back down at the ground.

"Maybe not, but the Decepticons outnumber us a hundred to one! Aren't there any more Autobots out there who could help?"

He looked up at her pleadingly and Arcee caught a glimpse of the powerful organic computer working away behind his blue-grey eyes, always searching for some solution. The femme closed her optics and grimaced as she accessed memory files she had buried deep long ago.

"The war for Cybertron took a heavy toll," she stated grimly, "but there were others who escaped on the Ark."

She winced guiltily at the gleam of hope that lit up his face as he asked where they were. Slim dark servos dug into the loose soil beneath her and she held up the organic matter and mineral mixture. The breeze caught it and sent it swirling away into the gloaming.

"Scattered to the winds."

The two partners watched the dust disperse for a moment until the femme turned briskly to the human.

"So let's focus on getting back to Jasper; on getting team Prime back together."

It was then that it finally clicked for Arcee. Jack had been listening intently until she had said Prime. Then he had flinched. The look was gone in an instant and she could almost believe it was a coincidence, almost. Except that in all his rambling there was one name he had not mentioned.

"Jack," she leaned forward and rested a hand on the human's shoulder, "what aren't you telling me?"

He jerked out from under her touch and turned his head away, but not before she spotted the moisture welling in his eyes.

"Let's go," he stated hoarsely putting on his helmet. "Jasper."

"Jack," and there was desperation in her voice as she reached out her hands and snatched him close. "You haven't said anything about Optimus and I haven't asked because a Guardian bond is something sacred. But if anyone knows anything about him it's you."

"No Arcee," the youth gasped out attempting to writhe out of her grasp. "Please don't."

"Jack tell me! Is Optimus still online?"

"I don't know!" he shouted out agony staining the cry. "I don't know," he whispered softly as he went limp and let the femme pull him to her chestplates.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Arcee asked in confusion as she held the trembling youth close. "If he had offlined you would have felt it. If he's online you should be able to sense him."

Jack seemed to curl in on himself before answering.

"I just don't know," he finally stated looking her in the optics as if he were facing his doom. "I feel," he paused searching for a word, "something. I, I think it's the Matrix of Leadership but it is between me and Optimus. I can't be sure of anything beyond it."

Arcee felt the energon in her tanks run cold and a hard band seemed to circle her spark. A thousand possibilities ran through her processor but she brushed them aside.

"When?" she demanded. "When did that happen?"

"Back at the base, right after Wheeljack showed up, just before Optimus gave the order to evacuate."

Confusion and relief mixed on Arcee's faceplates.

"That makes no sense," she muttered. "Why would the-"

"I failed," Jack was whispering now, head down, forehead against her chestplates, tears streaming down his face.

"What are you talking about?" the femme asked.

"At the school. I knew something was wrong. I thought about moving everyone. We were out in the open there and something big was going down. I knew," his voice had been rising as he spoke and now it was almost a shout. "I knew we'd be safer at the warehouse. I suggested it but it was warm and they didn't want to walk all that way. I should have insisted, pushed it but I didn't want to be the nag."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"I could have stopped this!" Jack was shaking uncontrollably now. "If I had shown just a little common sense none of this would have happened! The Omega Lock and the Keys would still be in Optimus Prime's hands. Cybertron would be halfway to being restored by now! But instead your home is dead and, and-"

"Jack stop it!" Arcee ordered harshly.

He ceased talking and looked up at her dully. Shame, she realized it now, how had she been so blind? And she dared call herself his partner? The human had been shaking with shame and guilt since they had fled the base; that and the stress of a blocked Guardian bond. Still, this was no time to coddle the youth, and there were still mysteries.

"Listen to yourself!" she insisted. "Do you truly think Optimus is punishing you like this? Even if there were anything to what you are saying, if you can honestly believe that Optimus Prime could do something that cruel then you don't know your Guardian at all!"

"Then why?" Jack cried out.

He wanted to believe her. She could see it in his eyes but she could also see the crushing guilt and the fear of what her answer might be. She tried to state the most obvious reason but the implications slammed into her processor and stalled the words in her voice box. Her servos dug into the soil again and her helm fell to touch Jacks hot flushed forehead.

"Why does a Prime do anything?" she whispered.

"To protect and serve the ones he loves," Jack answered quietly.

"Optimus knows what risks he would face when he scattered us. He was expecting something to happen," she spoke in a measured tone, not wanting to say the words but plunging on ahead anyway, "and he wanted you to be safe. Ratchet was never quite satisfied that you heart healed completely after, after everything, and if, if-"

"Don't Arcee," the youth shook his head and placed his fingers over her lips. "I get the idea. You're right. He would never cut me off like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I-"

The femme pulled him into a fierce hug and then let him down feeling carefully of his shoulders as she did. Some of the tension had left him but the trembling had increased, shame and the stress of a blocked bond. The Autobot stared compassionately down at her partner kicking herself for not catching this sooner and for once cursing her small size and chosen alt mode. Any of the others could easily carry a sleeping companion while they drove but it was impossible for her and stopping for him to rest only added wasted time to the human's perceived list of offenses and the guilt he was shouldering.

"I need a rest Partner," she stated flatly standing up. "I'm going to take it in there," she jerked her helm towards the old barn behind them. "You can stand out here or take a nap in the hay loft."

Jack nodded and followed her mutely into the dark confines of the structure. She wasn't fooling him she knew, and he knew, but he wasn't going to expend the energy to call her bluff in the state he was in. He murmured something about 'just ten minutes' before falling on a pile of burlap. As she expected the exhausted youth fell asleep before his body hit the dusty material. Moving carefully so as not to wake him the femme coiled around the human. She was not Optimus, she could not reconnect the bond between the two, but she could offer Jack all the comfort in her power. The femme closed her optics and powered down all non-essential systems.

She powered up again when she sensed the youth beginning to stir against her. She carefully disentangled herself and slipped out into the field. The sun was rising against the eastern sky as Jack yawned and stretched.

"I slept the entire night?" he groaned as he looked out at the dawn.

"We both needed the rest," Arcee stated firmly. "Remember I'm running on short rations her and I can't just pick some corn to chew."

She held out the ears she had plucked from the stalks and Jack eagerly took them but paused.

"I should feel guilty about eating stolen food," he stated as he ripped the yellow biomass from the cob.

"Don't worry. I picked these from some stragglers in the ditch," Arcee assured him. "Won't affect the farmer's hydrocarbon yield one gram."

"I'm not sure that counts as a loop hole," the youth replied ruefully.

"Eat Jack," the femme grinned to see his spirits returning. "We've got a long ride ahead of us and as far as I can tell there are no Dennys around here."

Jack laughed at that and while he still looked tired and uncertain there was no doubt he was in better spirits. They rolled out to the singing of the birds and headed south. As they drove the human began to tense up. Arcee would have smiled if she could in her alt mode. There was no doubt that the human was shaping up into a little Optimus, always taking the weight of the world on his shoulders. She tried to keep him calm by going over their contingency plans but by the time the sun was about to set again he had drawn the conversation back to the Prime.

"The last time things looked this bleak Optimus slipped me that key card. Something we could hang out hopes on."

Arcee angled her mirrors to get a better look at the human.

"I know you're feeling helpless Jack," he flinched and glanced away, "but this doesn't need to be your burden."

Whatever his reply might have been was drowned out in the roar of a high powered, _energon_ powered, engine over head. Jack stood up in the seat gasping in astonishment at the sudden appearance of a low slung spacecraft. The boxy body was balanced on either side by a thrust engine longer than itself. Arcee swung to a stop as the vessel pulled around and landed on two rear mounted legs. The human stepped forward in fearless awe and the Autobot transformed quickly warning him to stay behind her. The ramp lowered and a tall form stepped out as the blue scout powered up her rifles. But as the steam from the hot hull meeting the atmosphere dispersed she relaxed.

"Jack, I don't think we are going to need that key card."

The human stared up in awe at the blue and red form; like and unlike his bonded father in both physical form and lifeforce.

"Meet Ultra Magnus."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Separation 2**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction**

**:Warning: Spoilers for Transformers Prime Season 3 Episode 4 "Rebellion" **

"I remain unconvinced," Ultra Magnus stated blandly.

Jackson Darby tried to hide his flinch of disappointment at his failure but Ratchet promptly offered a solution. The raven haired youth took a deep breath and approached the communications consol. He couldn't shake the feeling that the massive Autobot was watching him, quietly judging his performance, but every time he glanced at the red and blue mech the calm optics were somewhere else. Jack forced those thoughts to the side and focused on the task in front of him.

Now that he had an assignment and someone was issuing orders it was far easier to concentrate; to ignore the strange shield that separated him from his Guardian. He could feel the palpable difference that the new warrior's presence made in Team Prime and the youth let the infusion of energy and hope buoy him up. The amber and white medic made a few adjustments to the comm. panel and then held his hand out palm up. The human leapt easily up to it and from there to the surface of the controls. Ratchet hovered, one servo over the control, and glanced back at Ultra Magnus. The commander nodded and the medic pressed own. Jack took a deep breath from his diaphragm and focused on speaking as low as he could.

"Decepticon Command! Do you read? We are under Autobot attack!"

There was a tense moment of silence and then Ratchet gave a grunt of satisfaction as the order for the Insceticons to fly out and defend the mine flickered over the comm. channels. Jack glanced to the commander and felt a small odd stab of disappointment when he only spotted the tall blue shoulder guard.

"Autobots, lock and load!" his calm voice filled the bridge of the wrecked Decepticon warship.

The hum of weapons onlining vibrated the humans' bodies and Jack had to suppress a small smile at the look of almost glee on his partner's face as an energy grid leapt to life to form a shield in front of her. Soldiers liked powerful weapons, he mused, no matter the circumstances. The strike teams departed through the groundbridge leaving behind a sudden silence that was deafening. Miko dropped to her knees and perched Japanese style just out of the way watching Raf intently. They younger male was dancing across the controls in perfect rhythm with Ratchet's servos as the two worked to monitor the rest of the Autobots. The raven haired youth stepped back to wait. There was little he could do now.

In the silence and calm however, it was far more difficult ignore the sensations his other senses were feeding him. The energy of the Matrix was a steady burning along the bond that connected him to Optimus, but beyond it something was flickering. There was a hint of a presence he had felt emanating from the star saber, and once before on Cybertron.

"Alpha Trion?" Jack whispered with a frown.

Ratchet glanced at him curiously and the human just shook his head. There was no way he was going to share the growing dread he felt, not when it would distract the medic from directing the battle. Jack braced himself, fixing his face in a worried frown, an easily explainable emotion, and focused internally. There was something happening on the other side of the Matrix he was certain. Ultra Magnus called for the groundbridge to route the Cybertronian reptile and the youth was peripherally aware that the tactic had worked. Somehow he could sense Optimus now, faintly beyond the pulsing energy of the Matrix. Closing his eyes he tuned out the ongoing battle.

A strange incomprehensible feeling swept over him as he observed the interaction. The faint hint of energy that was not quite Alpha Trion grew stronger and seemed to occlude Optimus. Curious Jack focused on the stranger energy and realized with a shock that it was an extension of the Matrix itself. Understanding flickered through his mind as a conversation he had had with the Prime came back to him.

"_But what exactly is the Matrix of leadership?" Jack asked staring out at the highway rolling past them. _

_The Prime had invited him along on an energon patrol and the youth had eagerly accepted._

"_The answer to that question is not something even I am aware of fully," Optimus replied, dash flickering in time with his deep baritone. "I have in the past thought I understood it only to be proven very wrong by new circumstances."_

"_So what does it do for you?" _

"_Through it I can access the wisdom of the Primes that came before me. It has served to guide me countless times over the eons."_

"_So it is like a recording of the wisdom of previous Primes."_

"_It is more than that. They themselves are in a sense contained within."_

"_But I though Cybertronians were reunited with the Allspark?"_

"_We are."_

"_Except for the Primes?"_

"_No," an amused chuckle filled the cab of the semi. "We too return to the Allspark."_

"_But you said the Primes are kept in the Matrix?"_

_A deep almost scolding rumble sounded._

"_And you also said that there is much you don't fully understand," Jack sighed. "So someday you will be a part of the Matrix too?"_

"_Indeed." _

The part of the Matrix that felt of Alpha Trion was beginning to merge with Optimus's life force. The human felt his gut twist and it took all of his strength to hide his fear and pain. The Matrix was claiming its share of Optimus Prime to add to the others. There was a screaming in his head that he prayed the others in the Harbinger could not hear as Jack watched as Optimus began to grow indistinct. For an instant the energy of the Matrix seemed to abate and the youth felt his father clearly. A wave of love and regret washed over the bond. Before he could react a gentle voice sounded from somewhere within.

~_Forgive me my son.~_

Then the energy snapped back into place completely obscuring what was happening beyond from all of Jack's senses. The human staggered and gave a cry of frustration. He clamped his mouth shut and glanced around nervously. To his relief all of the others were intently focused on the battle. He stepped forward and staggered as a surge of pure energy flooded into him. Even as he struggled to maintain his composure he wanted to scream in frustration. This energy he recognized easily. The forge of Solus Prime gave off a very particular frequency that was unique, and a far as the youth knew the hammer was locked solidly up in the most guarded hold of the Nemesis. It should not be causing a massive feedback along the bond he shared with his Guardian.

Once again shaking his head and making sure he had not disturbed Ratchet Jack was suddenly struck by the silence his mind. His thinking was strangely clear and focused. His priorities crystallized. Arcee was in danger. His friends were in danger. The battle demanded his attention. He staggered forward and stood beside the other two humans straining his ears to catch any sound from the strike teams. Static laced silence came over the comm.s, not even the muffled sounds of battle to let them know what was happening. He fought back the urge to strike out at something, anything Decepticon as adrenalin flooded his systems. The raven haired youth tilted his head to the side and raised a hand to his ear determined to _do_ something. What was happening? He flinched back as the speaker crackled to life at full volume with the calm and satisfied voice of Ultra Magnus.

"All units, Optimus Prime has returned."

That one sentence completely wiped all other thoughts from Jack's mind. Confusion caused his eyes to widen and then it hit him and he pumped his fists high in the air with a shout. The emotions he had been feeling were not his. The bond was clear and free once again and the focus, the determination, and the battle rage he was experiencing were flooding over it from the other end. He exchanged a high five with Raf and grinned over at Miko who was staring at him with a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"I repeat; Prime is alive and quite well."

Even the stoic commander's voice radiated joy. Almost before they had fully taken in the information Ultra Magnus was calling the retreat as Darkmount fell. As they had planned Ratchet opened the preset groundbridge coordinates and transformed. The humans jumped in and buckled up as the amber and white medic roared out of the _Harbinger_. Behind them the control consol hissed and crackled as the self destruct sequence took hold.

In the cab of the ambulance Jack sat in the driver's seat with Miko in the middle and Raf riding shotgun. The three humans could not stay still or keep quiet; shouting in glee and alternating between high-fives, group hugs and smacking their hands down joyously down on Ratchet's dash. The Autobot in turn laughed at their antics and swerved playfully, throwing them against their restraints.

Jack felt a gentle touch at his awareness and responded by sending back a rush of joy. A faint sense that there was something different about the presence was brushed off. The touch grew to an all encompassing wave of love and the human basked in it. A small perverse part of his mind spoke up demanding to know why he had been abandoned for so long and he guiltily tried to shove it back but sensed his father react to it, felt the sorrow in Optimus. There was one more surge of affection and then the sensation faded. Knowing that the Prime was distracted the human returned his attention to the cab of the ambulance. With an inarticulate cry Jack reached over and pulled Miko and Raf into a fierce hug.

"All right! Everyone out! We are here," Ratchet called out.

The three humans jumped out of the cab and glanced around, realizing that they had pulled into an empty hanger. The structure was clearly Cold War military vintage but was in a state of upkeep that suggested more recent residence.

"Jack, Miko, Raf."

The four met and embraced.

"Mom! Did you hear? Optimus-"

"Yes I heard," the nurse replied with a smile. "It's, it's-" her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes. The woman laughed and wiped them away on her sleeve.

The roar of landing jets vibrated the concrete around them, joining with the hum of Magnus's engines. The hanger doors rolled open and three sports cars rolled in followed by an SUV and a motorcycle. The bots transformed and darted to their partners and the space, large as it was, was filled with the sound of their excited greetings. Arcee pulled Jack into an embrace and swung him in a circle but released him soon with a knowing smile. The both stepped to the door and peered up at the sky where a single figure circled.

"What is he doing up there still?" Jack asked softly.

"Ensuring that out new location is secure from the Decepticons," Ultra Magnus stated as he strode past into the concealment of the hanger.

"Oh, of course," Jack blinked in surprise at the unexpected answer.

Optimus's presence grew closer at that moment and he eagerly watched the warrior draw near. There was something different about him, not just the obvious physical reformatting. It was as if something with sharp claws had shredded the delicate net of life force and the fine lines of energon had been forcibly repaired into a new template. The Prime was strong but his spark was still healing, the Forge was able to repair the frame, the core of his life would have to heal on its own. All logical thought left as the massive form landed and strode into the hanger. The raven haired youth was dimly aware of, and grateful for, the others stepping back and placing him first to greet their returning leader. Now that the moment of reunion was here, that he was certain that his father was safe, all of the insecurities came rushing back. Why had the Prime blocked him off?

Then the great silver servos swooped down and Jack leapt into them on instinct. He found himself held to the broad chestplates, felt the thrumming of the mighty spark beneath. The bond between them was suddenly flooded with the Prime's deep love and care for his sparkling. Jack pressed his face into the warm living metal and let tears spill from his closed eyes.

"Why?" he whispered softly.

Optimus did not ask what he meant; instead he sent a wave of compassion and pride.

"I believed myself to be bound for the Allspark my son," the Prime rumbled softly. "I could not let you experience the offlineing of a loved one, not again."

"I would have survived," the human protested even as relief flooded him.

"I do not doubt it, but had it been in your power to prevent the suffering of your sparklings, what would you have done?"

Jack didn't answer. He sent a wave of gratitude and smiled as the silver hands tightened around him reassuringly. The human glanced over at the others. For the most part Team Prime was busily ignoring the reuniting but Ultra Magnus was watching them closely with a calculating frown. The human shrugged it off as Optimus set him down and moved to greet the others. His father was home safe and for now that was for more than enough.


End file.
